


This Is Love

by 0MARI, yamicore



Series: blame it on the kids [2]
Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Touch Mari, Drugged Sex, F/M, Grooming, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, brief one-sided hero/kel at the end, hooh yeha, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0MARI/pseuds/0MARI, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamicore/pseuds/yamicore
Summary: Hero gives in to Mari's demands and his own desires.
Relationships: Hero/Mari (OMORI), Hero/Sunny (OMORI), Mari/Sunny (OMORI)
Series: blame it on the kids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186505
Comments: 23
Kudos: 64





	This Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> WE OUT HERE B)
> 
> follow us on twitter @o_m_a_r_i_ and @gorefloss !!

Hero startled when Mari came up behind him as if he were caught in the act. It was probably strange for him to feel guilty when he was doing exactly what she—what  _ they _ wanted. But Hero always felt like he was being watched when he was doing something wrong, and this was no different.

Mari must have been able to tell. She put her hands on his shoulders, massaged him gently. “You should calm down, Hero. It’s just me and you...and Sunny, of course.” Mari giggled, but he couldn’t laugh. He was too focused on Sunny’s sleeping face, the cute heart print on his underwear. Sunny was like his little brother and he didn’t know how to feel watching the boy's chest breathe in and out. He was completely defenceless against Hero and Mari.

The woman’s breath behind him brushed against his ear. Whispers of encouragement and small kisses marking his neck. Her soft hands rubbing his shoulders as he gathered the courage to continue undressing Sunny. His hands shook, his breathing picking up with guilt and shame. He grasped Sunny’s underwear but his hands refused to pull them down. He couldn’t do it, even with Mari’s reassurance. 

He remained frozen until Mari’s hands came to his own waist. Her fingers traced little circles on his hips until she pulled down the hem of his pants. He shuffled out of them, and Mari hummed in approval. “Follow my lead,” she said as if he hadn’t been doing that all along.

  
  
Her soft hands wandered from his waist to his crotch. Fingers exploring the fabric hiding his growing erection. She let out a soft laugh, teasing at the hems of his underwear. Mari was treating him cautiously, testing his reactions with every touch and grope. She whispered to him, “Don’t you want to touch him? He looks so cute.” 

  
  
Mari buried her face into Hero’s back, her hands gripping on his shoulders. Hero inhaled as her hands ghosted near his cock. She was always a tease, her sly smiles and playful personality made him love her. Yet, at this moment, he starts to question her. She doesn’t hide her true self. She has always acted like this, teasing grins and soft laughs behind her hand.

She has always acted like this.

  
  
Hero loved her, every part of her yet at that moment he was conflicted. He ignored all warning signs because he trusted and loved her. He ignored the way Sunny’s eyes wandered towards them during heavy sessions. How Mari would hold his head to face her always as she kissed him senseless. He started to wonder if it was a matter of willful ignorance that he brushed it off as something normal. However, it was hard to swallow. He couldn’t confront himself about it.

So instead, he tried to shut his mind off again and follow Mari aimlessly. He didn’t answer her question with words. Instead, he gave answers with his hand. Mari had always loved touching his bulge through his boxers, but there was nothing of the sort to be found on Sunny. Hero touched him anyway, running his fingers over the front of Sunny’s underwear. Soon enough, there was an erection mirroring his own forming between Sunny’s legs. 

“You’re doing good, Hero,” Mari praised. “See how he’s getting hard? That’s all because of you. He’s pretty easy, too...”

Hero should have been more alarmed about Mari knowing so much about her little brother’s body. But she was right, Sunny was easy. Even in his sleep, he responded to Hero’s touch. His thoughts started to drift, he wondered what Sunny’s reactions would be like if he were awake. He started to think about Sunny’s twitching face as Mari touched him in the tub. Hero quickly banished the thought from his mind as soon as it appeared. It was only okay because Sunny wasn’t awake, he reminded himself. 

Mari didn’t give him much time to think. Her nimble fingers pulled his underwear down next. Again, Hero hesitated. Impatient yet gentle, Mari put her hands over Hero’s and guided them to Sunny’s narrow hips. Her hands clasped around his own as she glided their hands up and down Sunny’s waist. She whispered praises to Hero, her soft breasts rubbing against his back. Her hands reached underneath the fabric and she released his hardening erection. Small strokes and gentle rubbing against the tip. Mari giggled when she felt him twitch. She pushed his dick down, his shaft brushing against Sunny’s thighs.

Hero had almost believed that nothing was better than Sunny’s mouth. That was until Mari pushed Sunny’s legs together. Hero bucked into it without thinking, then recoiled. “He won’t wake up,” Mari reassured. “You can go as hard as you want.”

  
Hero had never even felt the urge to be rough. Not with Mari, and especially not with Sunny. But as he rubbed against the smooth skin of Sunny’s legs, he couldn’t stop the movement of his hips. Sunny’s head lolled to the side, but after that, he didn’t move. Mari seemed to be subtly grinding against his back. Was this really turning her on that much? He didn’t doubt it, after seeing how hard she came when Sunny was watching them. 

  
  
The older boy moaned and rutted against the plush thighs. If he thought hard enough, he could imagine that he was inside Sunny. The illusion will break once his tip passes by Sunny’s thighs. His shaft was much bigger than the smaller boy’s thighs. His breath stuttered, the boy he viewed as his brother was cute. He was so small and frail. Hero felt his face redden with shame when his dick twitched at the thought. He knew Mari was soaking, her voice picking up with the pace. Her hands bunching up into fists as quiet, breathy moans escaped her lips.

As if she could read Hero’s mind, Mari said, “Look how big you are compared to him. I don’t know if you’d be able to fit inside...”

Hero knew he wouldn’t be able to. That only made him more excited to try it. He knew it would have been wrong to do anything to Sunny while he was awake, even worse to do something like taking his virginity. But he also cherished the thought of praising Sunny as he pushed inside, telling him how good he was being, how good it would feel soon. The longer he watched Sunny’s sleeping face and his own cock sliding between soft thighs, the more he wanted to feel what the real thing was like.

  
  
Mari swayed her hips with muffled moans behind his back. He can no longer feel her teasing smile as she pushed him forward. Her arms wrapped around his chest before her hands wandered lower and lower. Small hands rubbed on her brother’s thighs, drawing little circles with her hands. Mari pushed Hero’s hips closer to Sunny, watching how wet her little brother’s thighs were getting. That only made it easier for Hero to fuck them, quiet wet noises filling the room. 

Hero quietly grunted with every thrust, biting his lip to stifle any noise. His heart raced at the thought of Sunny waking up. He could imagine his face twisting in confusion as Mari and Hero ground against him. Hero’s breath stuttered and his hand grasped onto the sheets. Sunny’s face was cherry red. His soft lips openly panting. Mari softly kissed her little brother’s chest, watching Hero with a sly look.

“Are you imagining it now, Hero?” Her hands snaked her way around his body. Her lustful corruption taking over him, blanketing him with her poison. She giggled when Hero didn’t respond. Her nails dragged on his chest and he groaned, moving his head back. Mari’s hair brushed on his arms and he felt goosebumps. 

He realized the severity of the situation yet he couldn’t bring himself to stop.

  
  
For the first time in a while, Hero spoke, choking on his own filthy words. “Yes,” he said, and Mari moaned, grinding harder against his back. That only made his own hips move forward more, trying to mimic his fantasies of being inside the boy beneath him. “I’m...thinking about it...”

“Tell me about it?”

Mari had asked him something similar when she forced him—no, she hadn’t forced him into anything—when she had  _ told _ him to fuck Sunny’s mouth. She had asked him how it felt, and he had been suffocated by his own guilt. But feeling her so shamelessly humping his backside and looking at his member between Sunny’s legs. It was getting harder to maintain that guilt. Mari had been so insistently telling him to let go, and he was starting to feel safe with her. Almost  _ too _ safe.

“I-I can’t describe it,” he said, and truly, he couldn’t.

Mari wasn’t satisfied with that response, unlike last time. She didn’t fill in the blanks or coach him; she rolled her hips against him again, then asked, “Could you try? For me?”

Hero shut his eyes, that time not to ignore what he was doing, but to feel it more intensely than ever. When he focused on it, the sensation, all he could think of was how soft, how warm Sunny was. The more he thought, the harder it was to put into words, the harder it was to breathe. Mari must have taken the quickening pace of his hips as a positive response, because she stopped heckling him for the moment.

Hero was glad. He loved Mari, maybe was starting to love what she was telling him to do, but it was hard to focus when she was talking to him. He liked it better when they were both silent, nothing but pants and moans from the both of them. Mari was getting a little louder, he noticed. Hero felt one of her hands moving between them. He soon heard rhythmic wet sounds, almost loud enough to rival those coming from Hero and Sunny.

Once he realized what it was, Hero froze up, but Mari pressed against him again. “Don’t stop, Hero. Can’t you see how badly he wants it?”

Sunny was still dead weight on his bed, not moving at all unless Hero thrusted particularly hard. Hero took one look at his pretty lips and thought about how nice it had been to fuck them. He looked at his pyjama top and remembered how small he’d looked sitting with Mari in the bathtub. Sunny didn’t know a single thing about what was going on, and yet Hero still believed Mari wholeheartedly—Sunny wanted it bad. How could he look so alluring, so defenseless, and not want it?

  
  
The boy knew what they were doing so was it really wrong to reciprocate? Sunny was so passive, he would hide behind Mari. She was his rock and Sunny clearly trusted her. Hero wondered if he would ever reach that level with Kel. His breath stuttered at that sudden thought, his dick twitched at it. Tanned, rough hands gripped the sheets and he looked at Sunny’s blank face. 

Sunny was so innocent yet so devious. He didn’t know it but Hero knew. How he would hide his smile when Kel pranked Aubrey. He had a habit of wearing loose shorts. Shorts that had easy access to use him. Hero grunted, it was still too early. Sunny was still so small, his cock wouldn’t fit. The thought of that alone aroused him, their small bodies begging to take it and he would watch as he slowly pressed inside. Tears crying from pleasure as they beg him for more.

  
  
Mari couldn’t grasp what his thoughts were but he was lost in his fantasy. The girl squeaked behind his back and rubbed her soaking thighs against him. She ground against his backside and came. Mari tried to calm her labored breaths. Hero was still thrusting, a steady yet rough pace. Her slender fingers teased her pussy as she watched him.

  
  
“Hero, you have so much stamina.” She cooed quietly. Mari knew that Hero was still lost in his own world, his body blanketing over her little brother’s body. She saw her brother’s thighs pressing against his hips, loosely bouncing along with every thrust. Her fingers slipped inside as she rubbed back and forth. Mari’s eyes fluttered in pleasure.

  
  
Her brother was so cute. He was being used against his will but Mari knew that he would forgive her because this is what he wanted. Hero needed some encouragement. She is granting Sunny’s wish. 

  
Hero only began to feel more pleasure when his thoughts synced with Mari’s, aimlessly daydreaming about how much Sunny wanted this. The guilt had been a turn-on in its own way, but even more intoxicating was the  _ freedom _ that washed over him when he realized how badly Sunny wanted him. He wanted Mari, his big sister, and Hero, his big brother, to show him ecstasy and do as they pleased with him.

Although it sounded foreign on his lips, Hero moaned out his name, “Sunny...” He’d never said it like that, never even thought about how it might have sounded, but it sounded beautiful. While still conscious of Mari’s hands on him, he let his mind be consumed by Sunny. Just looking at Sunny’s face and touching all over his body gave Hero more than enough material to form a complete image with; he could almost  _ feel _ himself inside of Sunny,  _ hear _ him moaning as Hero stretched him open. The more vivid his fantasy became, the faster he rutted against the boy beneath him. Mari had assured him Sunny wouldn’t wake up, but Hero almost wanted to see what it would be like, how Sunny would react if he were to awaken to Hero grinding against him. 

However, it didn’t seem possible for Hero to last long enough for Sunny to wake up. He felt a familiar tightening in his groin, and his breath kept catching in his chest. Mari seemed to have spotted it before him, resting her pillow-soft lips on his ear lobe right as he was about to explode. Hero grabbed Sunny’s legs, much more roughly than he thought himself capable of, and held them together to create more friction.

As the first shots of cum spilled out on Sunny’s thighs, it became a lot easier to move, creating an entirely different sensation. Hero bucked into it, and some of his seed landed on Sunny’s lower stomach due to his erratic thrusts. Sunny’s thighs, his stomach, his underwear—Hero was desperate to cover it all with his cum. He had previously thought nothing could top watching Sunny swallowing his cum, but he was quickly proved wrong when he saw Sunny’s little body and clothing soiled by him.

  
  
Hero’s heavy breaths and Mari’s quiet pants filled the room. They allowed themselves to calm down, basking in the afterglow. Hero pulled away and looked at the boy underneath him. Sunny was dirtied yet Hero had a hard time feeling guilty. He looked up at Mari when she brought out a damp towel. Her fingers teased the cum on his stomach and she giggled. She wiped off the cum and used the towel on Sunny. Gently caring for him and giving small coos at the excessive cum.

  
  
Mari was so gentle with her brother compared to Hero. Kel’s bouncy energy and rowdiness could never compare. They were intimate before this all happened. The older boy contemplated the idea of Kel below him. Would he be shy in bed or would he be his usual loud personality?

  
  
Hero should have been sick to his stomach, his insides should have been churning at the idea yet he was curious. So curious about the idea of his little brother panting his name. He shook his head and covered his reddening face. 

  
  
He jumped when he felt Mari’s arms around him, and she sighed as she hugged him. “Thank you so much, Hero. I love you so much…” 

  
  
His heart raced, “Mari… I love you too.”

  
  
“Can I be selfish, Hero?”

  
  
“... Of course.”

  
  
“Let’s continue this, yes?”

  
  
Mari gently smiled into his neck, “I care about you, Hero. Nothing bad will ever happen to us. It’s okay. I will always take care of this, just for us because I love you.”

  
  
She let go of him and kissed him deeply, her hands cupping his cheeks before pulling away and gave him a smile. She patted him on the cheek and moved to Sunny. “I will clean him up. Come visit me later, yes?”

  
  
Hero gulped and nodded, leaving the room. His feet thudded on the floor as he collected his thoughts. His mind and body felt tired but he also felt satisfied. As if the hidden desire was fed.

* * *

For the past week or so, Hero had struggled going home. It was hard for him to sit in the presence of Sunny and Mari, knowing what he’d done, but it was even harder for him to face his parents.

And Kel. Kel, he couldn’t even look in the eye.

At the very least, Kel was as clueless as ever. He didn’t notice how Hero was pointedly not looking at him, nor did he notice how much time Hero had been spending over Sunny and Mari’s house. He was just happy when his brother came home for dinner every evening, grinning bright and wide, as per usual. They ate together, then went upstairs to their room.

And that evening, same as always, he asked, “How’s Sunny?”

Hero had almost forgotten about Sunny’s injury, amidst everything else that had been occurring. For a moment, he wondered if Kel had somehow figured him out, until he came back to his senses. “He’s doing okay. He’s not as active as you, so he doesn’t really have a problem with not using his arm. It’s a little inconvenient, though.”

“When’s he gonna have the cast off? Me and Aubrey...well,  _ I _ had an idea to throw a surprise party for Sunny in the treehouse,” Kel boasted. Hero could hardly fake a smile. He was suddenly thinking about how close Kel’s bed was to his. He was thinking about how close Mari’s was to Sunny’s. “But we can’t do it if he can’t get up there.”

“Yeah, that’s true...well, I’m not sure.”

“What?! You’re always over there! You’re basically Sunny’s doctor. You should know by now!”

_ You’re always over there! _ Again, Hero felt guilty. Like Kel  _ knew. _ But Kel was looking at him, so innocent, so happy and sweet. That only served to make Hero feel worse. Kel didn’t know anything about what his older brother had been doing, and knew even less about what he had been  _ thinking. _ “I’ll ask when I go tomorrow,” Hero said.

“Of course you’re going tomorrow, too,” Kel teased. At the sight of Hero’s slightly queasy expression, Kel said, “Not like I’m mad or anything! I’m glad you’re helping Mari and Sunny out. But...if something ever happens to me, you better take care of me the same way.”

God, Hero would. He’d help tuck Kel into bed, he’d keep Kel entertained when he couldn’t play sports anymore. He’d help him in the bath, too, and cuddle him close when he dozed off, and if Mari came over—

Hero exhaled, shaking. He had told himself that once he left Sunny and Mari’s house, he was the normal Hero again, dependable and respectable and kind. The Hero that always did the right thing. But the more he thought about Sunny and Mari, the more he realized how  _ lucky _ she was to have someone like Sunny so accessible to her, so easy for her...and the more he realized that Kel could have been the same thing for him.

Hero tempered his words and forced himself to neutralize his tone. If he kept telling himself nothing was wrong, then nothing would be wrong. That was all. “Of course I would, Kel. You’re always safe with me.”


End file.
